


Hello!

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Standard Operating Procedure [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broadway showtunes, Clint Barton is an artichoke, Gen, Mild Kidnapping, Natasha to the rescue, inept interrogations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the worst interrogation Clint had been through, if he were honest with himself. You get hit in the head by one guy, you’ve been hit in the head by them all. But he’d had plans, dammit. Yes, his plans had consisted of sitting in his apartment at the Tower drinking beer and heckling a DVR-ed episode of Arrow, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he’d had plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> ubeta-ed, all mistakes are my own. Don't own these characters, yada yada, just messing about with them (and really, its far less trouble than Clint normally gets himself into).

It wasn’t the worst interrogation Clint had been through, if he were honest with himself. You get hit in the head by one guy, you’ve been hit in the head by them all. But he’d had plans, damnit. Yes, his plans had consisted of sitting in his apartment at the Tower drinking beer and heckling a DVR-ed episode of Arrow, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he’d had plans.

But the plans weren’t meant to be, it would seem, because instead of being at the Tower with a beer, here he was tied to a chair, with what was becoming increasingly likely to be a concussion. This was just not his day.

“What is your name?”

Clint looked blearily up at his interrogator. They’d grabbed him without knowing that much? Seriously?

“My name is Elder Price and I would like to share with you the most amazing book.”

The goon blinked at Clint and punched him in the stomach. Curling over as much as the ropes would allow, Clint grinned.

“I asked you what your name was!”

“My name is Elder Grant. Its a book about America a long, long time ago.”

A fist connected with the side of Clint’s face with enough force that he toppled sideways, him and the chair going over to land with a heavy thud on the ground. This really wasn’t doing his concussion any favors.

Clint waited for what he was pretty sure was going to be a boot to the ribs, only to hear a quiet gurgle instead. Glancing up, he caught the surprised look on his captor’s face before he crumpled to the floor, Natasha standing behind him looking like an angel of vengeance. Neatly stepping over the body in front of her, she helped get Clint back upright and started untying the ropes that held him.

"Barton, were you answering interrogation questions with Broadway show tunes?"

"So what if I was? I'm a complex guy...all layers and...like one of those things...an artichoke. I'm like an artichoke, Tash."

"I think you meant onion."

"I’m pretty sure I meant artichoke. Layers, kinda funny looking, spikey on top...totally an artichoke."

Natasha snorted and finished untying the ropes, helping Clint get unsteadily to his feet. 

“Thanks for coming for me.”

Natasha shrugged.

“Ohana.”

“Sorry what?”

“Ohana. Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

Clint looked disbelievingly at his partner as she began to feel around the tender lump on his head. 

“Tash...was that...did you just...Disney? Really?”

Deciding the archer’s head would live to survive another day, Natasha grabbed his arm and started pulling him after her towards the door.

“Quiet Barton. You’re concussed.”

Grinning, Barton followed after her.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Clint is quoting is 'Hello!' from Book of Mormon, and the Disney film Natasha is quoting is Lilo & Stitch


End file.
